


Warm

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 14 Heat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 14 HeatMarinette and Damian sit by the fire.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Warm

The newlyweds sat in front of the fire, soaking in the heat. 

Marinette turned to her husband, "I honestly don't know what I'd do, if I hadn't met you." 

Damian smiled at her with the free he reserved for just her, "I shudder to think of such a cruel world, Angel." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
